That's the way I loved you
by TamarindExpress
Summary: Tori broke up with Jade and she's with someone now but it's not right cause her heart still beats for Jade. 3rd Fic.! I really suck at summaries. So please give it a shot. Thank you.


**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to write another fic cause I'm in a good mood today :D! I just got my report card and I passed all of my class ..yay! But I barely passed Algebra though =\. **

**I got the idea from the song "That's the way I loved you" by Taylor Swift. It's really an awesome song you should listen to it. ;D!**

_**Italics are the song lyrics :D! Hope you enjoy this one too.**_

(Tori's POV)

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous_

Andre is the perfect the boyfriend that any girl could ask for. I mean he's a great guy, he's funny, and he has talent , his good looks are as total bonus. Every girl in Hollywood Arts always tell me how lucky I am to have Andre but when it comes to Jade they would be like 'what do you even see in her?'

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

Me and Andre always tell each other secrets even before we were together. He's the first one to know that I was in love with Jade and he didn't judged me for that.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

He always compliments me but I'm kinda used to it cause he's always like that. He'll tell me I look good tonight and other stuffs but I never blush whenever he tells me I'm beautiful unlike whenever Jade tells me that I blush so hard my whole face turns red.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

Andre is really a perfect boyfriend we would never fight unlike when I was with Jade. I always cry at night because of her but I do miss me and her fighting and with just one kiss we would make up like nothing happened.

(_Flashback)_

_I'm sitting on a bench in the park and I'm crying cause me and Jade got into a fight again. I don't even remember what we were fighting about. _

_Then it started to rain. Oh great. I should go home cause it's raining but I don't want to. Crazy right?. Instead I just walk around the park while crying. I'm all alone cause all the other people are in their house making some hot chocolate and cuddling with their loved ones. I sighed. _

_Sometimes I love walking in the rain so nobody could see me crying._

_My phone started to ring but I don't care. I don't want to talk to anybody right now. It kept on ringing and ringing which is very irritating so I threw it somewhere and just kept on walking. I'll probably regret throwing my phone later ._

_I kept walking and walking. I don't even know where I'm headed and then I stopped cause I thought I heard someone calling my name._

"_Tori!" I heard someone calling me. The voice is very familiar though. Maybe I'm hearing things now._

"_Tori!" she called my name again. I turned around and saw it's Jade all wet and out of breath._

"_Hey!" she walks closer to me. _

"_I think you dropped this" she said handing out my phone. _

"_I didn't dropped it. I threw it." I said._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Cause it kept on ringing and ringing and I just got irritated so I threw it" I said._

"_I never should've called you a hundred times when you're not even going to answer it" she said a little bit disappointed._

"_Why were you even calling me? We're over remember?" I said. Crying again._

"_Look even though we're over that doesn't mean I couldn't ask you if you were okay." She said._

"_Why do you even care?" I asked. Why does she even care what happens to me it's not like I'm so important to her._

"_Cause I still love you" she said smiling. Like those words could heal me._

"_Yeah right" was all I could say. I just cant say I love you too already._

"_It's true please Believe me" she said pleading_

"_You know in the word Believe there's the word Lie" I said._

"_So you think I'm lying huh?" she said, hurt._

_I looked into her eyes and she's really telling the truth. She still love me. She stared into my eyes too. We were just there in the middle of nowhere looking into each others eyes and then she leaned closer to me and kissed me._

_Kissing in the rain. Romantic._

_Then after that she looked into my eyes and said " I love you " and I said "I love you too"_

_We walked home together hand in hand both wet but none of use even cared._

_(End of flashback)_

_Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Jade is sweet and a little bit romantic, crazy, loves scissors , over protective , she's the jealous type, loves coffee, and the kind of girl who would do anything for her loved ones. And that's the way I love her.

_He respects my space_  
_And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_

Andre is close with my mom and dad they like Andre but they know I still love Jade.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

I'm afraid to break Andre's heart when I tell him that it's Jade whose still in my heart. I just can't do that to him. I'll never forgive myself and I don't want to break me and Andre's friendship. Why did I even said Yes when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Ugh! And why did I even let Jade go? I'm so stupid. She was is my everything. Stupid me.

**A/N: I guess that's it. :D! I just need to write another fic before I go to my grandma's house and stay there for a few days. This is just a one-shot guys :D! Like my other 2 fics :D! I can't write a multi-chapter cause…I don't know…lol…**

**First of all Thanks for those reviewed to my fics : "I wish and Practice" I'm so happy :D!**

**THANK YOU GUYS:**

**New Reviewers to "Practice"**

**Jeremy Shane,SkyAngel02 and CharmedxHarryPotter… Thanks for reviewing :D really means a lot.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed to "I wish"**

**DarkJosey66,Jay aka Jordan,TotallyJorixoXo,Pi3,ScarlettLillianCullenBade,Newsies73 and SkyAngel02.**

**You guys inspire me :D!**

**So please REVIEW :D**

**I would really really really love it….**

**I'll shut up now :D!**

**REVIEW. PLS?**


End file.
